I've Never Been Here Before
by SecretChances
Summary: He's a sweet man. He's always been sweet. But as the truth comes out, she sees just how destructive he can become. AU! Please don't kill me after reading lol


**Disclaimer:** Uh yeah, seriously? Don't own Glee. If I did, Will would've never been married to Terri. Oh she's a bitch...sorry. Anway, where was I? Oh, yeah. Don't own Glee. Please don't sue me. Thanks! Also, _Never Again_ belongs to Nickelback. Again, not me.

**A/N: **I love, love, LOVE William Schuester. Don't get me wrong. That man is fantastic but this story wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. If you don't like Will being portrayed as violent and extremely angry, push the red x in the right hand corner of this screen. :D thanks! Also, I must say, being in Terri's head sucks! lol

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** T+ cause it's not really M.

_P.S: sorry for it being so OOC and AU-ish. It's not like me. and sorry for it being so dadgum short as well. At some point endless insperation will hit. Right now, it's not...sorry. :(_

* * *

_"Terri, where's my pocket square?"_

_I rolled my eyes as I stood over the stove and the skillet of food in front of me. That damned pocket square is going to make him look like some overly yuppie idiot. I told him ages ago to get rid of the thing but did he listen? Of course not. He never listens to me. You know, come to think of it, I think I threw away that ratty old piece of fabric the last time I cleaned out my underwear drawer. I can't quite remember why it was in that particular drawer but it was._

_"Terri?" He called again._

_I fought the urge to yell at him but I held my tongue. I pretended to not hear him and I went about my business. The food I was cooking actually smelled good. I hadn't cooked since Will's parents had came over a few weeks ago. Yes, it was only Hamburger Helper but I think I finally got the hang of it. Rachel sure did have a few good tips on how to prep food. Who knew an innocent school girl crush could benefit me as much as it has?_

_I sighed and quit stirring as Will's voice sounded from the bed room again. I placed my free hand on the cushion sitting on my stomach. A few more months and all the lies and the decite would be over. I'd have my "baby"--well, Quinn Fabray's baby--and Will would be stuck with me forever. He couldn't leave me for that germaphobe, carrot top, dunce of a guidence counselor. That would be good._

_Over the crackling of whatever was sizzling in the skillet, I heard the rustling around in the bedroom stop. Hmm...I must not have thrown that away. He must've found it. Perhaps I did leave it in my underwear drawer. Then it hit me. Shit!! My smaller cushion was in that drawer. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. This was bad. This was very bad. Oh my God! I thought about panicking more but stopped myself. If he came in he'd know something was wrong so it was best that I stayed calm._

_I quit rubbing my non exsistent stomach and went back to stiring this random thing Rachel called stir fry. That's when I heard the soft foot falls. Oh god._

_"Terri?"_

_I didn't look up. "A pocket square is going to make you look like Ted Knight." I finally met his eyes and smiled. That's when I saw the cushion._

_"What is this?" He asked in an angry whisper._

_I blinked rapidly. What would I tell him? What could I tell him? I sighed. Lie dumbass._

_"It's a pregnancy pad. Maternity stores sell them so that people can see how they look when they start showing." Wow, was that the best I had? I took a step toward him. "Kendra stole it for me so I--"_

_I saw his jaw clench. The hand holding the pad raised above my head. I shuddered._

_"Pick up your shirt," he said, his voice tense._

_"What? No."_

_A spark of fury lit up in his eyes. He threw the pad across the kitchen, hitting the spice rack and spilling it's contents all over the floor and counter. The smell of cinamon mixed with garlic powder burned my nose._

_"Pick up your shirt."_

_I had never been this scared of Will my whole life. He took a step toward me pushing me back. His hands were tight on my shoulders. I could feel his fingernails digging into my collar bone. If he dug any deeper, he'd draw blood. I suddenly felt weak in the knees._

_"Think about this, Will. Please. Think about it and turn around and find that pocket square."_

_It was like he never heard me. I went to give him what he wanted but he grabbed my wrist. I felt relief in my left shoulder. I didn't have time to breathe a sigh when he spun me around, twisting my arm behind my back pulling it up so it felt like it was being torn out of its socket. I screamed and he threw me against the refrigerator. My head hit the handle. I turned slowly to face him._

_"How could you do this to us?!" He yelled._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_He stormed up to me and yanked the pad from my stomach._

_"What were you thinking?! Did you think I wasn't going to find out?"_

_I didn't know what to say. "I was loosing you, Will! The baby was the only thing keeping you with me!"_

_"That baby doesn't even exsist!" He growled._

_And then, he hit me. Right across the cheek and my eye felt like it was going to explode out of my face. I cried holding my hand where it stung the most. He lunged for me again and I knew he had lost it. I wanted to go away. I wanted him to be the man I had fallen for when I was fifteen. The man in front of me was not the Will Schuester I used to love._

_He picked me up from my arm and squeezed it so hard I could almost feel the bruises forming under his fingers._

_"Will, stop. Please."_

_His teeth clicked ominously. He pushed me across the room and all I remember before I blacked out was my head hitting the edge of the counter and the pan full of dinner clatter to the floor._

I awoke with a start. Beside me, Will was sleeping. I could hear his heavy breathing. The pillow was still between us and his hands were tucked up under his body. I sighed with relief.

He can't find out.

* * *

Yeah I took the easy way out but I was getting scared there for a moment. o.o Mad Will freaks me out to begin with.


End file.
